Goodnight Ash
by Currie-Sauce
Summary: Based on a true story. My story about Ash and Dawn's tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**P.S. - Trust me, I hate writing about tragic stories and whenever I read one, I always feel my heart ache.**

**P.S. #2 - I don't own pokemon and even if I did, this story never would've taken place…**

**Rated **_**T**_** for **_**Teen**_**.**

**Dedicated to a friend of a friend of mine, who died the same tragic way that Ash is about to in this story. Only difference is, he died in Jamaica. He was barely out of his twenties. I twisted the plot a little bit to make it fit in with the rest of the story but the climax of the story is a remake of what really happened to him.**

. . .

**5 years after "The Incident"**

Dawn was sitting down on a chair at her house in Pallet Town taking out her journal from a shelf. She carefully opened her diary to the current date and began her entry:

Dear Ash,

It's been 5 long harsh years since… that…

Dawn couldn't stop a tear from falling down her cheek and onto the paper of her diary which she dedicated specially to Ash. She managed to wipe off the rest of the tears herself and continued on with her entry:

Don't worry about me Ash. I'll always be strong for you. The way you would've always wanted me to be…

She then tilted back on her chair and tried to remember the times she had with Ash, the good times…

_**Flashback – **__**5 (AND A HALF)**__** years ago**_

"_So Ash, where are you taking me to this time?"_

_Ash smirked before giving her girlfriend a reply._

"_Well, can't I take my beautiful girlfriend out for a walk?" Ash asked._

_Dawn simply giggled at this response and soon they came to a stop._

"_Why did we stop here Ash?"_

"_Just look."_

_She observed her surroundings more carefully. They were just outside of Twinleaf town and right in front of them was a big grassy field._

"_Dawn, do you remember where this is?"_

_Dawn took a moment to think._

"_Hmm… Oh, I remember now! Isn't this the place where we first met?"_

"_Exactly, and that's why I wanted to ask you this at this specific place…" Ash then slowly fell onto one of his knees and pulled out a pokeball._

"_Umm, Ash? Is something wrong?"_

_Just then, Ash opened up the pokeball and Dawn gasped in shock. Inside was a beautiful sapphire jewel placed neatly on top of a ring._

"_Dawn Bertliz, will you marry me?"_

_Dawn's feelings right now were beyond describable. All she said was the following:_

"_YES!" she then leaped on top of Ash and they both fell on the ground kissing passionately._

_**5 months later…**_

_Ash and Dawn Ketchum were finally a married couple. Their wedding took place a month ago at the Pallet Town Research Laboratory and every one of Ash's friend were invited. Since then, they have been preparing for a honeymoon which was to take place in the Sinnoh Region. They would first make a stop at Sunnyshore City, then move on to a resort at Lake Valour hence afterwards finally arriving in Veilstone City before departing on a plane back to Pallet Town via Vermilion City. They were going away on a short two week vacation before getting back to their daily lives back at home but only this time, as a married couple. _

_Today had been the departure date but neither Dawn nor Ash knew that this was their last 2 weeks being together…_

_**1 week and 6 days later…**_

"_Well sweetie, we're almost through with our honeymoon. Was there any place you specially wanted to go in Veilstone City?" Ash asked._

"_Nah, I think I'm good. But then again, can we go inside a bar? I always wanted to see what it looked like."_

_Ash was flabbergasted by this request but didn't hesitate to answer her._

"_Are you sure Dawn? I mean, Veilstone City isn't what you would call the safest place in Sinnoh…"_

"_Come on Ash, this is probably going to be our last time in Sinnoh for a long while. So please?" then Dawn gave Ash one of her puppy dog face requests. _

_Ash gave out a sigh before giving his reply. "Oh alright…"_

_They were walking down the moderately busy streets of Veilstone City until they came across a building with a sign that read, "BAR"_

_They walked in through the front doors and took a seat by a window. Ash went to the counter to get some drinks while Dawn decided that she would stay behind. _

_Leaving his wife unattended was her husband's fatal mistake._

_While Ash was gone, a purple-haired man walked into the bar and took a seat opposite of Dawn's._

"_Hey there beautiful, what's a sexy girl like you doing here all by yourself?" the purpled-haired man asked._

"_Excuse me, but I'm engaged." Dawn replied as she calmly rested her hands on the table revealing her engagement ring._

"_Well then, that guy must be damn good looking to match your looks." he said with a lustful smile._

_Just then, Ash came back to the table with two drinks. One: a glass of water and two: a glass of Coke._

"_Hey, could you leave us alone?" the purple-haired man asked rudely._

"_Fuck off will yea'?"_

_Just then, the man who was talking to Dawn rose up and pulled out a handgun. He fired four shots at Ash's chest before Ash fell backwards onto the floor; barely alive. The purple-haired man stormed out of the bar while everyone else watched in horror as the scene unfolded right before them._

"_NO!" screamed Dawn._

_She came and knelt down next to her recently married husband._

"_Dawn…" Ash said weakly._

"_No Ash, you're going to be alright. Please don't leave me here by myself…" Dawn was just about to start crying._

_Ash tried to lift his hand but was too weak to. Dawn helped him by lifting his hand up to her face and resting it gently on her cheek. Ash gave her a small smile before he slowly closed his eyes for the last time…_

_**End of Flashback**_

Dawn couldn't stop the tears that were now falling from her eyes. She then got out of the chair and threw herself on top of her bed and started crying her heart out. She had missed him; she had missed Ash Ketchum: her love, her life…

Just then, a small boy barely four years of age ran up to Dawn and wrapped his arms around her. The boy had messy hair and z-marked cheeks. The only thing that made him look different from his father were his bright blue eyes.

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

Dawn finally noticed her son and started to wipe away her tears. She then slowly turned around to look at her son before returning the hug.

"It's ok dear, your mommy is just feeling a little bit sad right now."

"Is it about daddy? I miss him mommy, is he going to come back?"

"I hope so sweetie, I really do…"

She escorted her son back to his room and tucked him into bed. She gave him a kiss on the forehead before turning away and heading for the door. But just before closing the door, she said to her son while facing him, "Goodnight, Ash."

. . .

**Dedicated to a friend of a friend of mine who died the same way that Ash did in this story. However, his wife didn't have a child; that part was made-up by me. **

**Some of the ideas in this story were NOT mine. I have listed all of the ideas that I have taken right here. If the authors of the stories don't feel comfortable about having their ideas posted up on my story, please feel free to tell me.**

**Story references:**

Diary (in the beginning of the story) inspiration taken from - Regret by Leotah

Ash replying, "Well, can't I take my beautiful girlfriend out for a walk?" Idea taken from - Their Wedding by hollista

Marriage Proposal idea taken from - Ash's Question by LatiosFan

The idea of having Dawn's last name as, "Bertliz" – I have absolutely no idea. A whole bunch of different authors use it.

Dawn giving Ash a puppy-dog face request – Again, absolutely no idea; too many people use it.


	2. Alternate Ending

**By the request of ****ChaosLord SilverLink310**,** I've decided to make an alternate ending to this story. Although in life happy endings are rare, it could still happen. ;)**

**Again; dedicated to Trevor, a friend of a friend of mine who died the same way Ash did in the previous chapter.**

. . .

Dawn was sitting down on a chair at her house in Pallet Town taking out her journal from a shelf. She carefully opened her diary to the current date and began her entry:

Dear Diary,

It's been 5 long, yet happy years since that frightening event that took place in Veilstone City.

She decided to stop writing to reflect on the event. She then started to silently talk to herself.

"_If it wasn't for that bit of luck, I could've lost Ash…"_

With that thought in mind, a tear silently made its way down her cheek.

"_What would've happened to me if Ash really did die?" _

She then tried to reassure herself._ "No, he's still alive. That's what really counts." _

After cheering herself up, she continued on with her entry:

I was once told that everything in life happens for a reason. I guess that incident happened for a certain reason too.

Dawn then dropped her pen on the table then tilted back on her chair and tried to remember that time when Ash's life was in jeopardy.

"_He stood up to that purple-haired freak just for me…"_

_**Flashback**_

**Continuing on from this part:**

"_Hey, could you leave us alone?" the purple-haired man asked rudely._

"_Fuck off will yea'?"_

_Just then, the man who was talking to Dawn rose up and pulled out a handgun. _

_The man tried pulling the trigger of the pistol but it didn't fire; the gun was jammed. Ash took notice of this and smacked the handgun out of his hand following up with a jab in the stomach._

"_Ugh…" the man said before he fell to the floor, unconscious._

_Dawn had her hands over her month the whole time while this happened. Ash noticed his frightened wife and ran over to her to give her a reassuring hug._

"_Let's get out of here honey, I don't want to get any more involved in this."_

_Dawn without responding stood up and ran out the door while holding her husband's hand._

_**End of Flashback**_

After they had stormed out of the bar, they decided to leave the city immediately. Although their tickets were dated for the next day's flight, they managed to cancel it to get a ride back to Kanto instantly. While they were on the plane, Dawn started to realize how fortunate she was for still having her husband…

_**Flashback**_

_The flight back to Kanto was a silent one. Neither Dawn nor Ash decided to bring up the topic until Dawn unfastened her seatbelt to cuddle up next to Ash. Ash in turn didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her as they both slowly closed their eyes._

_Dawn then thought to herself, "I guess actions do speak louder than words."_

_She re-opened her eyes only to face and look into Ash's brown ones. She felt her face moving slowly closer to his face until their lips met. She was glad that her husband was still here. She couldn't have imagined her life without him. _

_No one onboard the plane seemed to have noticed since most of the passengers were asleep anyways. When the two finally broke their kiss, Dawn moved slightly closer to Ash while he faintly tightened his grip around her. They both drifted soundly, yet happily asleep; that was until one of the people from the cabin crew came over to tell Dawn to put her seatbelt back on._

_Ash and Dawn were both blushing furiously while struggling to get back to their seats. Although they were still separated by their seatbelts, Ash still managed to slide his arms around Dawn which made her all the more happier._

_**End of Flashback**_

She was brought back into reality by someone placing their lips against hers. Dawn wasn't surprised because she knew who it was, Ash Ketchum. When they broke the kiss, Ash was the first to start off the conversation.

"So, what were you writing about?" Ash asked out of curiosity.

Dawn signed before she started to explain.

"Ash, do you remember what happened in Veilstone City, on our honeymoon?"

Ash was silent for a moment. He gave Dawn a reassuring hug before he looked at her face to face.

"Dawn, as long as we're together, we'll be safe. So let's try to make our time together last as long as it possible can." He then gently planted a kiss on her forehead before picking her up; bridal style. As he did so, Dawn slowly wrapped her arms around Ash's neck while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Let's go to sleep." He then walked over to the bed and gently placed her on her side of their bed before returning to the desk to turn off the lamp.

He returned to the bed and got inside, gently wrapping his arms around Dawn before whispering in her ear, "Goodnight Dawn. I love you."

Ash fell asleep almost instantly after he had said those words. Even though she knew he was asleep, Dawn still decided to whisper back to Ash.

"Goodnight Ash... I love you too…"

. . .

**And there we have it, the alternate ending. Please feel free to leave your opinions about the alternate ending on the review page.**

**Again: Dedicated to Trevor; a friend of a friend of mine who died in Jamaica a couple of years ago.**


End file.
